


Lose Control

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood and Violence, Character Turned Into Vampire, Dave craves blood a lot, John's kinda Dave's mind slave, M/M, Master/Servant, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Vampire Family, Vampire Sex, Vampirestuck, Wild Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 16:52:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2236401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Would it hurt to lose control just once? If you do can you stop before real damage is dealt. Old ghosts from Jake's past pay him a visit only they aren't ghost or there to make amends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lose Control

**Author's Note:**

> This was suppose to be a sequel to Dollhouse but that didn't work. I'm still pretty happy with how it worked out. Also this story has a lot of smut. I think I over did it and for that in so, so sorry.

The house was dark and quiet. Jake missed having John around. Despite everything he did he care for John. Being raised on an island where your grandmother does this to you makes you think it's okay. Honestly Jake didn't know and he was about to confess to mr. Egbert. He heard a noise and looked up to see John. His eyes widened, how could this be. John smiled and got on top of him kissing him. Jake closed his eyes, kissing back. Was this real?

 

John was moaning. He was moaning loud and long as Jake thrust into him. Jake had missed John's tightness. He felt John's nails on his back, making him thrust harder. John was so warm and tight. He heard a laugh in the doorway. He saw Dave standing there, smirking. He walked, no, glided over to them. "John, you filthy whore. I thought you only got loud for me." Dave said, something off about him. The way he spoke to John was unlike him. He was mostly the time kind to John, never saying anything bad. He only said things like that when drunk. By the way Dave walked it was clear he wasn't high or drunk. John just giggled at what Dave said. It was like hearing it didn't bother him, he found it amusing.

 

"I do but I couldn't be quiet and expect him to believe I'm loving it." He said. Jake's eyes widened. How was this happening? John and Dave were both suppose to be dead. Jake saw them when they both got taken away, be buried. How could they be in front of him? This had to be a dream. John flipped them over, hand cuffing Jake to the bed. He went over to Dave, pulling his sunglasses off. "Only your dick can truly please me." He got close to Dave's face. "After all I'm your bitch." Dave placed a hand on John's cheek, caressing his face. He hand made it's way to John's neck and he bent down and pressed his lips to John's throat over where his pulse was. John's breath hitched. Dave smirked before biting down hard. The noise John made sounded like something from an adult film. Jake felt like screaming, something was disturbing about that look in Dave's blood red eyes. He made a noise that sounded like a demonic growl. Dave pulled away, blood running down his chin. John fell against Dave, making small sounds of pleasure. Dave held John against his chest, smirking.

 

"What did you do to him?!" Jake yelled, fighting against his restraints. He had a very bad feeling. John had a vacant clouded look in his eyes. Dave smiled, his teeth red tinted from John's blood, too sharp fang teeth in his mouth. He ran his fingers through John's hair.

 

"Feeding," he said, pulling John's face up to his. He kissed John's lips, grinding against him. John closed his eyes, moaning. Dave pulled away, smirking. "Pleasing him." He lifted John by the waist. John wrapped his legs around Dave. Jake couldn't believe what he was seeing. In the blink of an eye John was pinned to the wall and Dave was grinding against him. He unzipped his pants, licking his lips. He ripped john pants and boxers off in one swoop. Dave dropped his own pants and boxers. "Watch closely Jake I know you love watching me and John fuck." He looked at him smiling. Jake felt scared, very scared. The look in Dave's eye was one of pure malice. "You used to jerk off to John and I while we would screw." Dave laughed. "You poor, poor sick fuck." John whimpered, grinding against Dave hard.

 

"Please Dave." John begged. Dave smirked, "needy bitch" he said, digging his claws into John's hips. John made a noise that sounded like a moan and a whimper. Dave thrust hard into John, earning a scream. It hurt and Dave wouldn't stop to let John adjust. John was used to it though, being supposedly dead for three months Dave had plenty of time to get John used to the rough sex. John had come to like the pain, even crave it. Dave gladly gave it to him. Dave's claw like nails dug into John's thighs. John had his head thrown back, moaning. With every thrust he got louder. His nails ran down Dave's back, drawing blood. John's moans sounded like they were from a porn film. Dave was loving it. Jake's slowly fading erection came back in full hardness when he saw John and Dave fucking against the wall. John came hard, splashing it between his and Dave's chest. Dave shuddered reaching orgasm inside John. John reached between his legs, taking some of Dave's cum, licking his fingers. Jake wished he could jerk off right now he was painfully hard. Dave walked over to him.

 

"You liked it didn't you?" Dave said, ghosting his fingers along Jake's dick. Jake moaned a bit, nodding his head. He was unable to form words at this point. "Would you like John and me to help you with your hard dick?" Dave asked, laughing. Jake nodded his head vigorously. He was so hard and mind so clouded by lust that he couldn't think right. John sat himself on Jake's dick while Dave thrust into his ass. The three all moaned at once. John rocked his hips, feeling jake moving his in time with Dave. This was the most mind blowing sex Jake had ever had. Dave's movements got rougher and rougher. It hurt, but jake didn't want it to stop. He felt nails drag across his chest, drawing blood. He opened his eyes not even realizing they were closed. He saw Dave digging his nails into his chest drawing a lot of blood. Dave took his blood coated fingers and shoved them into John's moan. John moaned, sucking on his fingers. Jake came just from that sight. John came soon after, then Dave. When Dave came, he slammed his hand through Jake's chest, ripping his heart out. "la petite mort" Dave smirked, licking the blood from his hands.

 

John's father came home to a dark, empty house. He wondered what Jake was doing. He went into Jake's room and seen he was asleep in his bed. He wondered why he was asleep so early it was only eight. He sighed and went into the kitchen. He loosened his tie and looked at a photo he had on a shelf above the sink. In the picture John was about eleven, hugging Dave. John's fathers heart broke every time he thought about his son. Why would John kill himself? He didn't understand. He heard a loud moan came from the living room. He felt uneasy. Jake was asleep and no one else should be in the house. The moan sounded too familiar, like Dave's. It couldn't be because Dave was dead. No one could change that or bring him back. He heard another moan and a voice say John's name. He went to the living room, seeing a few candles lit in the room. In the dim light, he could see what looked like John with his head in what looked like Dave's lap. His blood ran cold as he saw the head move up and down. He watched as his son, if it even was him, swallowed Dave's cock with perfect movements. He didn't gag at all and seemed to be enjoying himself. Dave had his hands in John's hair, petting lovingly. "Fuck john. Keep sucking like that and I'll have to suck you off next" Dave said. John moves his head faster, a silent plea to Dave. John's dad felt himself getting hard. He would have walked in, said something, but he couldn't find his voice. Dave looked over at the door and smirked. "Mr. Egbert, if you wanted to watch at least sit so you can jerk off. Don't let our show go to waste." Dave said. Dad Egbert's feet moved before he could think. He sat down, getting harder by the minute. Dave bit his lip, gripping John's hair tightly for a minute, releasing in John's mouth. John drank all of it. John pulled back, cheeks flushed and panting.

 

"Do I get one now Dave?" John asked, puffing out his lower lip for added effect. Dave smirked and ran his fingers along John's jawline to his neck. John's breath hitched, like he was expecting something. Dave might dig his talons in or drink more of him. John hadn't had much he didn't know how much more Dave could take from him. Dave had huge blood lust he didn't even fight it. John on the other hand tried to fight it. He wouldn't feed unless Dave made him. John saw his dad and frowned. He never wanted his father to know what he'd become. John lived off killing people. His whole being screamed for him to please Dave and Dave alone. John couldn't believe this was happening. Dave had him on his back while he sucked him. John's hands were gripping Dave's hair tightly. His father was jerking off to the sight. He didn't know his father would get so turned on by him being sucked off by Dave. He moaned louder not caring who heard. He saw his dad cum. John came soon after Dave drinking up every bit of him. John saw Dave stand up and get on his dad's lap and start kissing him. His dad grabbed Dave's but moaning then Dave shoved a rag in his face. John's dad slowly fell unconscious.

 

"Let's get back to the apartment." Dave said, zipping up his pants. John stood up, redressing himself. He helped Dave carry his dad to the car. They drove back to the apartment in near silence aside from the radio. Dave pulled up. Home sweet home.

 

John's dad woke to find himself tied up in a basement. He started to panic till he saw dirk. After that he really panicked. It wasn't seeing dirk that scared him it was how he was lying there, unconscious. He heard footsteps and seen his ex boyfriend bro walk in. "Hello Robert. Long time no see" Bro smiled, sharp fangs shining in the moonlight that was coming in from a window. John's dad glared at him.

 

"What have you done Strider?" He asked. Bro laughed and sat on the bed where Dirk was lying. Bro ran his fingers through Dirk's hair. He watched as his chest rose and fell. He was so human. Too human. Bro would fix him. Like he fixed Dave. Well he didn't do it. It was in their blood. Striders were born with vampire blood in them that didn't activate till after death. He'd kill Dirk so they could be a perfect family.

 

"I haven't done anything yet. I simply showed Dave how to feed and hunt." He stood up walking over to John's dad. He ran his fingers along his jawline. "You know it was Dave who corrupted your son?" He said. Dad Egbert's eyes widened. Why would Dave? He saw Bro smirk. "He couldn't help himself. He gave your son, his blood, then screwed him into the mattress before John was even fully awake." He smiled and put his mouth next to dad Egbert's ear. "I've never seen anyone get slammed into mattress to the point their ass is bleeding." He licked his ear, smirking. John's dad kicked Bro, trying to get him to back off. Bro laughed and bit into Dad Egbert's neck. He heard a soft moan from the man and sucked hard, drinking deep. He pulled away and walked over to Dirk. "Tell me Robert how should I kill him? I could choke him, drain him, slit his throat. So many ways." He rubbed Dirk's face. Dad Egbert glared at him staying silent. Bro took a blade slitting Dirk's throat. Dirk's eyes snapped open and he reaches a hand to his throat. He started gagging, holding his throat. John's father felt sick. He was forced to watch Dirk gag. After what seemed like forever Dirk stopped gagging and just laid there. His eyes were wide. "Now Robert you can ask what I've done." Bro said walking over to him. He bit into his wrist shoving it into John's dad's mouth. John's dad choked drinking dirks blood. At first it was bitter, but then it started to taste good. He made a pleased noise and Bro pulled his arm away. "I'll be back later to check on you two." Bro said. He walked out and dad Egbert panted watching him leave. He didn't realize till the door slammed shut Bro was setting it up so he'd be changed too. He saw Dirk start to stir in his sleep and his eyes widened. This couldn't be happening.

 

John sat in Dave's lap, lips pressing hard against the others. Dave smirked, caressing John's face. "Amor meus" he whispered. John looked into his eyes, parting his lips. Dave could see John's fangs were out. John must have been thirsty, he hadn't had much all night. He'd spent most the night sating Dave's thirst. Keeping him from killing anyone aside from Jake. Dave stuck his index finger into John's mouth, pricking it on John's fang. John flinched and looked at Dave with curious eyes. Dave pressed his finger to John tongue. John moaned when Dave's blood hit his tongue and he sucked on Dave's finger. He enjoyed what little blood was coming out. Dave pulled his finger away. "Drink from my neck." He tilted his head to the side giving John access. John leaned in biting down, moaning as his mouth filled with blood. Dave moaned, closing his eyes. His vision started to turn red and he gripped the bed sheet tight, knowing he'd lose it soon. He fucks John against anything as hard as he could. He didn't wanna lose control again and yet it always felt good to let go. Would it hurt to lose control just once more? Maybe. No one cares though.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading it. I tried to get the proper translation for 'my love' in Latin but I don't know if I got it write. If not please tell me.


End file.
